


Thursday Boner

by Calicornia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: It's Thursday Boner time.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Thursday Boner

Hisoka's dick was bigger than you could imagine. And you've tried. In your mind it was like a hot fudge sundae, big, tasty, fudgy, cold, hot, sundae, and cummy yummy!

Except this time, it was big.

Hisoka's penis was nothing like that, no, it was waking up to ash and dust. As you looked at it, you wiped your brow and sweat your rust.

"It's time to breathe in the chemicals Y/N."

The clown chemicals.

Pepto bismol flowed through your veins as you sniffed his dick, you felt it in your bones. It was enough to make your systems blow.

Hisoka laughed.

"Welcome to the new age, Y/N!" He laughed. "You're radioactive! Radioactive!"

"Oh woah oh oh oh!" Chrollo, who was being held hostage in the corner tied up with bungee gum shouted. "Radioactive, radioactive!"


End file.
